The life of Denson
by file- DS
Summary: "The man named Gerren is dead! He died here long ago, in battle, by his own blade! My name is Denson, just a traveller recently residing in Verrock. Me, and my companions have been asked by our king to come here today to fight by your side." They cheered.
1. A night at the Blue Moon

The door sung open and a man, maybe forty years old, stepped into the small living space. He has long brown hair that knotted down to his lower spine, his chin was covered with a thick layer of stubble that had small chunks of gravel stuck in it. He threw a steel pickaxe to the side, and pulled off his bronze chain mail quickly followed by his shirt, revealing his strong chest and arms. "Hey, anyone here?" his voice went through the bungalow. "Hu, I guess he's not back yet", the man said as he kick off his boots and proceeded to drop onto a nearby couch. "Ah. I hope he get's back soon I haven't eaten for almost two hours". Ten minutes passed and nothing happened. Twenty minutes, thirty. "Damn it", the man said sitting up, "I'm going to the Blue Moon." He walked to the door and re-administered his boots. "He won't mind if I borrow these", he grabbed some black robes from a coat rack and draped himself in them, and then made his way into the cold night.

He made his way through the cold night, taking his time to avoid the gangs and muggers as he headed for the 'Blue Moon'. Soon the man reached a shabby old tavern with the words 'Blue Moon Inn' scratched above the front doorway. He made his way up the few steps that separated the building from the street and shoved his way through the door. One look through the place would tell you everything you needed to know, it was shabby, cold, and the main bar for those who couldn't afford anything else. "Hey Sayr, give me a beer," the man said as he took a seat at the stool he'd grown so accustomed to. The man behind the bar table called Sayr looked at him and said "I thought you'd left town. Haven't seen ya for a while Denson." Sayr was much more slender then Denson, he wore a simple blue shirt and green pants, his greyish hair was trimmed to medium length and shaved often enough that he only had a slight layer of hair on his chin, just enough to give it a brown tint. "Yeah yeah, I know. Rysen's been yelling at me, telling me I gotta stop drinking lately. But I'd never leave Verock. We got gangs and muggers, our kings are losing power, but I like some of the people and I'm not leaving them behind. That and we've got the best beer this side of Kandarin." "Only this side?" the bartender smiled, "Alright, here ya go," Sayr passed a beer down to Denson.

As Denson gulped down the beer the bartender named Sayr said, "You know I still get tourists coming through here, asking about that great hero who saved king Vallence from marauding rogues when they attacked Falador." Denson took another shot of his beer before glaring at Sayr, "So!" "Denson, they still care about you, people still remember you, the hero." "Hm! That hero died that day. And he's never coming BACK!" Denson slammed his fist on the counter, toppling his drink. "Why do you want to run? Why do you want to avoid the praise people have for you? Why did you ever even leave Falador?" "Look, the only reason you know what you know is because I trust you! But I wouldn't put it past me to kill an old bartender I the middle of the night!" he wasn't trying to hide his anger, anther second and he could have jumped Sayr right there. "Fine, your past is your own. All I'm saying is you shouldn't hide, people adore you, worship you, princesses want to mother your son… Kamune"

Hearing the name 'Kamune' be spoken Denson leapt over the counter grabbing a bottle. He smashed it on the counter edge, and held it toward Sayr, "I said drop it!" with incredible speed Sayr crossed around Denson and seized the smashed bottle from his hand. Denson turned around to punch him but his fist only met air. He heard Sayr's calm voice behind him, "alright, I'll change the subject, but only if you don't break any more bottles." "Don't EVER mention that name AGAIN!" Denson roared to the bartender, still breathing heavily, "or my son". Sayr's eyebrow twitched a bit, seeing Denson was angry about his son, and not only by the name Kamune. He threw the broken bottle in his hands to the trash and grabbed a new one, "Here, have some rum on the house. Let's just enjoy the night." Denson climbed back over the bar counter and said "Put the rum back. Just give me your strongest meed," he was starting to catch his breath. The bartender put the rum back on its shelf and grabbed a new one from deep in a bottom cabinet. He dropped it down in front of Denson, "You know there's a reason people don't drink that anymore?" "Yeah, it tastes bad, but if it's strong enough the taste doesn't matter", he pulled the cork out and snatched two semi-clean glasses a few feet away. He poured part of the bottle into each and handed one to Sayr, "Here, it's on the house".

The two men drank into the night, some people found their way into the bar but left once the realized their server was drunker then they wanted to be. "Look, I'm not say-saying I want the grand exchange back here, I-I just don't think Falador deserves to be the economic capital of Gielinor", Denson was giving his views to Sayr. "But Falador's government is the best established these days. It makes sense", Sayr countered much more held together. "Best established! King Vallence might as well gi-give the white knights his title! The monarch's lost all-all power". "Yes, the monarchy is falling, but the city itself is in good shape. The knights have done a good job and who knows, maybe it's time we moved on. The monarchies have had their time, now let's let people who earn power have it, not just people who've been born to power". "Because that is how it works. The monarchs wer-were chose by Guthix himself when time began. They have a divine right to rule and should", Denson was determined to protect the monarchs. "Okay, then tell me why we, the people of Verock, are left in chaos with gangs rising and kings falling. Our economy has been dropping for years and the palace guards are corrupt. And yet Falador, led by the nights, is in an era of control and order?" "Because, since king Ronald the third died we've been led by his wife, a peasant, and until Ronald's son comes of age we'll be stuck like this, and he's still ju-just a child", for a brute, Denson spoke passionately about his beliefs, "besides, don't you like a little chaos?" Denson smiled at his friend. "Personally I prefer order. Those you search for chaos will just find themselves in the clutches of Zamorak", he caught crushed a fly as it went through the air for emphasis. "But, what if someone searched for a controlled chaos?" Denson's smile stretched further as a small gleam appeared in his eye. "Does such a thing really exist", Sayr scoffed. "Of course it does, it's in everything, Guthix gave every living being, every man, every cow, and every tree a bit of both. That's what makes the world what it is". "He gave it to everything did he? Then how do you explain the existence of a beast such as Zamorak?" "Well, there are two exceptions, he made Zamorak have pure chaos, and he made Saradomin exist with pure order". "Okay, okay. Fine, have it your way. Now isn't it about time you go home? I already see the sun peeking over the horizon". "Fine, but we're not through here". "yeah yeah, just wash up next time, you smell worse then the bar". The two men said their good byes and Denson left to get some sleep before the morning.


	2. back ally attack

The door opened slowly and quietly, and a young man, maybe twenty years old, stepped into the dark home. He removed his shoes, placing them neatly in a corner, and made his way to the kitchen one room over. He lit a candle to light op the room a bit then grabbed some dough from the pantry and placed it on a small table. After clearing the bones and other remains of his roommate's most recent feast of meat and more meat he put the dough on the range and began to cook it.

A few minutes latter he found his way to the table with the newly cooked bread and began his midnight snack. This snack was soon interrupted by a shout from outside. He made his way to a widow to see another man with his back pressed to the wall of the opposing building as three people, one male and two female, closing him in. each of the three had a red shirt on with a hood that covered their faces, but everyone new who the were anyway. "Phoenix gang again", the man said, "and is that…" he trailed off trying to identify the one who was clearly being attacked, "Denson!"

He jumped from the widow and ran to the main room. Reaching into a cabinet on one wall he pulled out a fire staff and black hood that he used to cover his face. He made his way to the door and reached for a coat rack to find it devoid of clothing. "He took my robes again!", the man mumbled before running into the cold night with little more then a short sleeve shirt and some torn pants.

"Look guys, can't we settle this like civilized pe-people?" Denson drunkenly tried to reason with the gang members who were closing in on him. The simply growled back, the male one, who seemed to be the leader of the other two, barked, "You owe us money, and if you don't give it up tonight the boss is gonna take you down". He pulled out twin swords from their sheath and took another step toward Denson, while the girls kept their distance. "What, ya dames too scared to take me on?" Denson egged them on, "I guess that's the good idea, cause your little boyfriend here's about to get sent to hell!" With that the entire group lost it and jumped him. Denson fought hard, but the more he tried the more they pushed, and he was soon struck by a knife one of the girls took out. Once he was down the group backed off. The man said, "so, you gonna pay up or are we going to have to finish you off?" Denson fought to get to his feat again, but once he stood he knew he was in no fighting condition. "Look, just give me a few more days". "That wasn't the deal, and", the man walked up to Denson and grabbed him by the throat. Forcing him to his knees he hissed, "I think I'll enjoy throwing your worthless carcase to the scorpions". He dropped Denson to the ground again and backed away. "Girls, tie him down", the man snapped and the girls grabbed roped from a bag and went in.

Above this, the man stood on a roof, waiting. His face was hidden by the hood he'd put on earlier, and his staff was strapped to his back. Finally, he'd decided he's seen enough and leapt into action. "Left him go!" he shouted down the gang members below. The four people looked up to see this figure, silhouetted in the moon light. The man who had his hand tied to the ground and ankles bound together spoke first, "Well look at that, some out their does care about me." His sarcasm went unnoticed as the phoenix gang member shouted back up, "I suggest you get the hell outta here before you end up like this penniless idiot". The masked hooded man jumped form the roof and landed in front of the gang member. Staring him strait in the eyes and said "Let him go, or die right here!" "y'hear that, **he **is threatening **me**!" he laughed as he turned back to Denson, "Okay, I'll kill this one first, and if you're still here when I turn around, then I'll get you." He pulled a knife from his pocket and took two steps toward Denson, only two, because before he could make the third he fell to the ground with the end of the strangers staff pointed into his back. "I told you to leave him alone, now I will have to kill you". He pulled his staff out and pointed the other end toward the gang member. "#$% &%$^ *&^", he spoke in a strange tongue and a ball of flame slowly grew on the end of the staff, "^&%*!", the last word was said and fire shot from the staff into the gang member instantly sending him ablaze.

The two other gang member left, running for safety, and the only people left were Denson and the strange wizard. The mage freed Denson from the ropes that help him then left without another word.


	3. secrets always known

"Your home late". Rysen jumped before falling to the ground. Lighting a candle, Denson stood up from the couch tossing a fire rune up and catching it, "Usually your home by nine o'clock. It's already the early hours". "The umm… tide today was against me" Rysen stumbled over his words as he leaned his fishing rod against a nearby wall. "Really now, this morning you were telling me about how the winds this week have been… what did you say, Favourable?". "Well I was wrong. And while we're on this subject, why are you still up?" "Isn't it obvious?" Rysen waited for Denson to say it… "I'm drunk" he yelled proudly, throwing the fire rune to hit the ceiling. Rysen snatched it on the rebound, "Oh, shut up. I heard about the commotion earlier. You've stained my good robes with blood!" Denson lay quiet. "You know better than to mess with the phoenixes".

"Well, I was lucky that wizard came and saved me, I wonder who he is", Denson pretended to ponder the matter. "Are you going to report him to the papers?" "That's the first question you ask? If I would report the mage?" "Well, he's obviously a hero, you owe him your life. And I hear he's been helping people all around varrock". "I'm sure he would be happy if I didn't bring too much attention to him". "I'm sure he would want his efforts known". "How would you know it?", Denson pressed the matter, getting to his feet. "Well, anyone would want to have their good deed be heard". "Is that all? You just want to make a total stranger feel his efforts were noticed", Denson made his way to, and through the kitchen as he spoke, "Make him feel that people adore him?" his voice rose as he stopped at the door to Rysen's room, at the end of a hall coming off the kitchen. "How do you imply all this from me simply asking if you'd mention him to the paper?" pulling the door open, Denson turned and said right to Rysen's face, "so, you know he is a he. Maybe there's something you're not telling me". "This is ridiculous, now turn around, go get some sleep, and hopefully sober up enough to actually have a conversation with!" Denson completely ignored Rysen and swung open the door to his closet. "What the hell are you looking for anyway?" Rysen asked, knowing full well the answer. Denson pulled everything from a shelf, just tossed it aside, and pushed the shelf itself away to reveal a door.

"What's this?" Denson asked slyly. "Just-", Rysen stopped as realization struck, he knew, "don't break anything", his tone softened. Denson yanked the door open and stepped inside the large closet within a closet. The walls of the room were lined with elemental staves of every colour, amulets were hung a few feet above them. In a case, at the back, hung the robes of the wizard who'd saved Denson earlier that night, above them, another case held mystic robes that seem in such a condition as they were never worn, and in that case, next to one sleeve of the robes, was a apprentice wand.

"Well, how long have you known?" "I found it the day I moved in", Denson answered, looking around the room. "Wha-", Rysen caught himself, not wanting to try to argue any level of ethics with his roommate, "So why didn't you ever mention it?" "I don't know, why didn't you ever tell me?" Denson now turned away to look and his 'friend', some of the drunkenness gone from his eyes, "I mean, you're the one that want everybody praising you about it". "I don't want people praising me! I don't even want them to know it is me. I just want them to know that someone is still fighting to keep this city great". "This city! This city lost its greatness long ago! It's all gone to damn Falador." "Well I can still keep it alive can't I? Let people feel it's safe to leave their homes at night without those bastard phoenixes disturbing them, this city is still great, it just needs to have someone taking care of the little problems". Some time passed after Rysen finished talking "Alright!" Denson's voice smashed through the silence.

"Alright?" Rysen puzzled. "Alright!" Denson closed the door to the closet and roughly put the shelf back in place, "I'm with you!"


	4. stalker

_Okay, looks like the lat chapter went over well, so let's see if we can keep it up!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own runescape, hell I hardly play it anymore._

A group of men, around their early twenties, stand throughout an open mine. The sound of pickaxes braking into rocks rings through the surrounding area, just south of verrock, repeatedly. Another man, slightly taller and larger than the others, makes his way toward the mine as the morning sun shines on him, revealing the exhaustion and hangover on his face.

"Denson", one of them laid their pick down and walked over to Denson, "you al'right?" "Yeah, just a good ol' mix up with some phoenix bastards last night. But I showed 'em good" Denson staggered into the open mine. "Of course Garten, I'm fine!", he boomed, though wincing a the sound of the pick axes hitting the rocks. He found his place near the coal while those around him still had trouble with iron, and suffered through the headache, the way only a practiced man could suffer. And he continued through the day, while the man, Garten, somewhat shorter and less muscular then Denson, watched on, worries in his eyes.

Night has set, and the mine has begun to grow empty. Two figures remain hard at work, Denson and Garten. "Well, I'm done. G'night", Denson bid his farewell and Gerten acknowledged it with a nod. As Denson began to disappear into the night Gerten began packing his equipment and gathered the ore he'd mined, careful not to lose sight of Denson.

He got his things together and set off, following the older miner from around twenty meters behind him, staying out of sight. They went into the city and made their way down one of the side streets. Garten found himself waiting outside the window of the small home that he new Denson shared with a friend, Rysen.

He was worried about him. He seemed to be constantly tired, and always said it had to do with the phoenix gang lately. Tonight, Garten was going to find out what was going on.

The door of the home opened and Denson stepped out. He was cloaked in a black robe, covering his face, but his large figure was recognizable among the frail muggers and street rats.

Denson stopped at a door. A simple door to any old building. Garten hung back, around a corner, watched patiently, waited to see what Denson was doing. And he found out. An answer that left him with more questions. Denson kicked the door down and knocked the to men inside unconscious, he then proceeded up the staircase inside the room, unsheathing a steel blade on his way.

Garten had no hesitation as he ran to catch up, still staying out of view. As he got to the room he recognized the man, or at least their clothes. "The phoenix gang!" he said, under his breath as he realized the situation was rapidly worsening. He turned up the stairs behind Denson, ran up them, and found a room of nothing but weapons, Denson, and at least twenty phoenix members, rapidly dying at the end of a steel blade.

_Sorry for the short (and not so well written) chapter, I just wanted to post something. Anyway, now we're getting to the real plot. Hard to believe it's already reaching the end of the first story ark. Anyway, don't worry, I got a lot more coming on this, and hopefully my writing will be at par again by the next chapter. C-ya!_


	5. The Beak of the Phoenix

_Hobby ho, and so we go_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, hell, I can hardly program a simple asteroids game with Java._

Denson's Steal sword could have passed for Dragon as it was plated crimson with blood. He would raise it high, and come down hard again and again, leaving every last phoenix in a red pool on the ground. Garten shout for peace into the room from his spot on the stairs, but his screams were lost with those of suffering and rage. Denson heard only one thing, and that was silence coming ever closer with each slash. He had pushed his way into the weapons room of the feared Phoenix Gang, and was making his presence know.

One man, thin but quick, dash toward him from the right with a knife. Denson didn't even see it, not did he care. The knife was plunged into his side, but he ignored it as he turn to the one who'd placed it there and swiped his own blade through their neck. Another, burlier, man charged him head on with a war hammer. Denson took the hit, square in the chest with no armour but the black cloak which hid him, and stood up to it as if he had blocked it with a kite shield. Dodging was not his plan, he intended to simply stand and fight; throwing his swarm of enemies away like a warrior chosen by Guthix himself.

Within less than a minute the room was silenced. Denson turned to the stairs again to see Garten looking at him. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, after almost falling to the ground in shock. Garten ignored the question and stated "…You just murdered at least twenty of the Phoenix gang members in at once…" "I can explain later, for now we have to hurry and finish the job".

Denson Walked by Garten, and exited the building. Garten followed, neither exchanging a word. They walked toward one alleyway across the street. "Rysen, it's clear, go in an' finish it", Denson said to the darkness. Rysen, cloaked carefully in wizard roads, dark as chaos, emerged from the shadows. "Why is he with you?" "He followed me, just go finish the job already", Denson gabbed the sleeve of Rysen's cloak and shoved him toward the building, "An stop acktin all mysterious 'bout it, who ya trin' t'impress?"

Rysen ran across the street, his footsteps silent enough not to startle the mice he stepped over. He jumped as he got close and hooked a fire staff he'd hid beneath his cloak onto the window. He pulled himself up and wielded the magical weapon in front of him. Within seconds he'd set the room ablaze, and all the weapons in it were soon turning to ash. He climbed out the window and ran away, having burnt away the beak of the phoenix.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Gerten asked. "Shud up, we'll explain once we get t' the Blue Moon". "The Blue Moon", Rysen cut in, "Why would we be going there?" "Cause we just 'ad a vict'ry damn it. We're celebratin'. Beer's on you Ry". "Wh-why me?" "Well, it was your plan, you're the one who gets the credit this time. It's a bloody complement, just take it".

The Blue Moon bell chimed to announce that the three arrived. "Ay, Sayr! Ya got some customers!" Denson called out. Sayr stood behind the counter cleaning some mugs. The tavern was bare other than the four men.

They were soon seated, their drinks poured and the gold pieces removed from Rysen's pocket. "Okay, do you mind telling me what the Hell is going on now?"Garten asked. "Are you tellin' meh you still 'aven't got it?" Denson gave a hearty laugh as if it were clear as the fountains of Lumbridge. "We're working on trying to diminish the influence of the Phoenix Gang in the city", Rysen explained. "Whud-do-ya mean 'diminish'? We're taking those bloody damned bastards down once and for all! In fact, I got us a plan to finish 'em", Denson started. "The plan WE already came up with is to weaken them, remember", Rysen cut in, "from there the guards should be able to keep them from getting into too much trouble". "Pffffft, the guards? Those damn guards don't care about keeping the city safe, the whole thing is corrupted. I say we finish this ourselves. Tomorrow night, we rush into that headquarter O' theirs' and decapitate all of 'em by daybreak". Rysen placed a hand on Denson and use a stun spell to calm him, "We already planned this, let the guards control it, and we go in when thinks look too bad-" "No", Garten cut Rysen off, "Denson is right. I used to work as a palace guard, they are corrupted, we'll have to finish this ourselves". "Garten, you're interested in getting into the action too?" Denson asked. "If it means ending the Phoenix Gang's control over the city, I'll happily join the effort".

"Well, I'm happy for you guys", Sayr said from down the counter, "You're exactly what this world needs, something to eliminate the Chaos". "How long have you been listening old man", Garten pulled a knife from his pocket. "Please, don't worry yourself with me; I'm on your side here. If you want some kind of peace offering, the next round's on me". "Don't worry, Garten, Sayr's a friend. We can trust 'im", Denson defended his friend. "Fine", he put the blade back in his pocket.

"So is that it then?" Rysen asked, "We charge them head on tomorrow night?" "Yeah!"

_The end is least for the first story ark of what I expect to be three, and the others should be a bit longer. Anyway, I know you guys must have noticed I started to play with the dialogue a bit, in particular Denson. Well, I know it's a little late to do that, but when I started this I was just beginning writing, but now it's been nearly a year I think. So I'm getting more comfortable with it, and I can do a bit more. Also, although I don't update this often enough, I do love it. _

_This is the fic where I can really get that imagery, detail, and make it epic. I do use this as almost a practice piece, but it turns out so well. Now, for those who want to see more character depth, you may be waiting a bit, but there is some to come._

_Next update will be the end of this ark, so get ready for a long chapter, and an incredible fight. And maybe a teaser for the next ark ^-^._

_Now, as always please review or Denson will be disappoint._


End file.
